


Shot for Error

by Point_blank003



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda is their adoptive title, Android Gavin, Android Hank Anderson, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bottom Gavin Reed, Connor is a good older brother, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human Connor, Human Nines, M/M, Minor Character Death, Niles and Connor are brothers, Niles really likes old detective films, Nines is Niles here, Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), ReverseAU, Sexual Tension, Slight Hankcon, There will be tears and lots of fights, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_blank003/pseuds/Point_blank003
Summary: Niles Stern is a well known Detective within the DPD. He's hard working, reliable, independent...and known as a bit of a prick. He mostly keeps to himself, preferring to drown himself in classy wine and old films alone in his small apartment with his cat Lark.Meet Gv200, a rehabilitated Android sent to work at the DPD. His memory has been completely wiped to hide the past he's experienced before, yet strangely enough trauma still stays, accompanied with a deep blue scar along the bridge of his nose. As the two are partnered and become closer, can Niles figure out his past, and help him move through it?





	Shot for Error

       Niles was fast asleep curled in his bed, a cat perched on his lap. Miraculously the detective had gotten sufficient sleep compared to his various sleepless nights spent watching old films on the t.v and sipping at dark red wine.   
The alarm at his side went off, startling Niles awake. The man groaned, running a callused hand through tangled hair. _Another day, another load of paperwork..._ He thought bitterly to himself as he sat up in bed, beginning to stretch stiff muscles. Finally the ringing of the alarm was shut off as the detective stood to start his day. In the bathroom he washes his face, rubbing any fatigue from his ice blue eyes. He'd brushed his hair, gelled it down and made his way out to dress himself in the usual, dark turtle neck sweater and jeans. It was comfortable, and he enjoyed it's simplicity.  
       
            After a rushed breakfast of toast and coffee, Niles rushed his way out to his car, small a blueish gray one. It was slightly old, something he'd inherited from his cousin as gift. The key was placed into the ignition and started as he drove off toward the precinct. He kept the radio on, smooth jazz filtering through to help calm his nerves for the day ahead of him. Niles parks his car in the lot and quickly stepped out, making his way to the precinct's entrance. Once inside, the detective finds his way to his desk, seating himself all hunched over. He stayed quiet, unbothered until he felt a tap upon his shoulder. "Nines." Came the slightly softer voice in comparison to his own, and he immediately knew it was his brother. They were twins, though not entirely identical, Niles having blue eyes and darker hair in comparison to his slightly older brother. He scoffed at the nickname made up for him. He had a scar upon his abdomen, a full nine inches long earning him the nickname.  
"Yes Connor?" He asks his sibling, turning now to face him. His expression softened, those brown eyes welcoming and gentle. 

"Captain Stern wishes to speak with you. Something about a new partner" Niles bristled at that.

"She should know by now I don't do partners, and unlike you, Connor. I won't sidle up to an android and fall in love with him."

"I am not in love with him!" The man argues, frowning at his accusation. Connor sighed, slowly turning to make way to his desk. The taller detective smirked subtly to himself, as he stood to walk to the captain's office. He'd always enjoyed teasing his brother.   
     

            Once inside the office, Niles had immediately noticed the android in the corner of the room, stood straight. He had short brown hair, olive skin and hazel eyes. He was built with some facial hair in the form of slight stubble, suiting his face. Upon the bridge of his nose, a deep blue scar lay. It must have been too deep to repair, he'd noticed, before shaking his head. He was wearing one of the android officer uniforms, the navy blue material clung to every artificial muscle.   
"Detective Stern. As you may have noticed, we have an android among us." Amanda had gestured toward him. "This is Gv200. It was an android that has been rehabilitated and reset. It had a previous owner who had said he didn't want it anymore, and returned it. Instead of destroying it, Cyberlife simply reset it, deciding to use it for it's original intended use, police work. It is rather fast, skilled in the field of running and chasing perps, along with the fact that it is paired with various forensic analyzing components similar to the HK800 your brother was paired with. "   
Niles grimaced, slowly shaking his head. He hadn't necessarily hated androids, though he certainly didn't enjoy them, nor did he want any partner whatsoever. He worked alone, that's how it was.  
"Captain, I appreciate your concern, but I don't need a partner, I work-"

"Niles, you need a partner, that is just the rules. You may be my son, but I will not pamper you and give you special treatment. You will work with it. No exceptions." Niles frowned at the response, slowly exhaling. 

"Fine." He stated simply, turning around and heading out the door, not bothering to let the android introduce himself. Niles sat promptly in his desk, sipping slowly at his coffee. He'd manage, the android seemed quiet enough. He'd just tolerate him, and go home. Simple as that. Moments later the Gv200 soon approached, standing in front of Nile's desk.

"Detective." He spoke calmly, arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at the human. "As the captain introduced me, I am Gv200. I also go by Gavin, and will aid in our investigations." He spoke cooly, voice even. He seemed to twitch eagerly, as if standing still and perfect was a nuisance. His LED stayed fixed at yellow, occasionally red but never reaching that tranquil blue Niles had seen Hank posses. 

"Mhm, good for you. Now why don't you get to work, and leave me be." He growled, his gaze now focused upon his his computer, fingers quickly typing away mindlessly. The detective seemed to ignore the android across from him, clearly in denial. He didn't want, nor need a partner. 

"Prick." Gavin had muttered, glaring down at his desk with a sigh. 

"Mind running that by me again?" He muttered toward the other, now looking up angrily. 

"I called you a prick, what are you going to do about it  _bitch?_ " Gavin seemed to grin, sitting up more in his seat, to which Niles stood, growling. He grabbed the android by the collar of his uniform, shoving him against the wall.

"Now listen here, asshole. For this partnership to be manageable? You stay out of my way. You don't speak to me unless it's strictly work related. Insult me again and you'll find yourself in the scrap yard." Niles bristled, his grip slowly loosening and Gavin was dropped to the floor. The android growled, furrowing his brows as he brushed himself off.

"Prick." He growled, making his way off to the break room. Niles sighed as he rolled up his sleeves, slowly shaking his head. He'd never lost his temper, yet something within his partner brought a new emotion out of him. He grumbled now taking a seat back in his desk. He had work to accomplish after all.   
  
         The progressed in bitter silence, the two not speaking to each other unless work was involved. Soon this silence was broken when Niles stood, now gather his possessions as the day came to an end.   
"Gavin, was it?" He started, now glancing up at the man. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. I won't act that way again, however we will not become buddy-buddy together. Our relationship will be professional, that is that." The android slowly nodded, seemingly thankful for his partners words.

"I feel the same way, meatsack." Niles smiled slightly. 

"Glad we could agree. I'll see you tomorrow." The android slowly waved toward his partner who made his way out of the precinct, his demeanor relaxing. The majority of the building was empty, and Gavin could finally have some alone time.   
         

             Once home, Niles collapsed onto his couch, sighing. It'd been a long day, and he was exceedingly thankful it was finally done. Gavin wasn't...so bad as he'd first thought. If he shut up, and they didn't speak to each other, this would work. No contact needed to be made aside from them investigating crime scenes. A bitter sigh escaped the detectives parted lips as he reached over for his pack of cigarettes, taking a stick out and plucking it between his lips. He'd be fine, he kept assuring himself as he stood, making his way out toward his balcony, sliding the door open. He removes his lighter, slowly rolling the old golden metal between his hands. It'd belonged to his father, a small gift from him. He was gone now, both of him and Connors real parents. They'd died in a car accident. They had no other family, but they were lucky. Amanda took them in. She was a close friend of their parents. She was strict, not necessarily the nicest of people, but she cared, and gave Niles and Connor a home.   
           Here they were, now both detectives, and their adoptive mother their boss. It was strange, but a welcome situation. Niles slowly inhaled from the lit cigarette, soon exhaling the wispy smoke slowly. He knew this was a deadly habit, but it helped him cope. It was the best he had, and didn't mind much. Slowly the cigarette was dropped and stomped out as Niles turned back into the apartment. He made his way to his room, curling up onto the bed. Slowly but surely, the lonely detective drifted asleep as Lark curled up near his abdomen, nestled under his arm comfortably. Everything was alright, he assured himself. Everything is alright...  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This is the story I was referring to in my previous work, the reverse AU one. I'm really proud of this one, and don't worry, the chapters will become much longer. Thanks for reading, and I appreciate comments, I love to hear your feedback!


End file.
